In an image processing apparatus in which an image reading apparatus such as a scanner is connected to a personal computer, there has been proposed a method of reading an original of a size (for example, A3) larger than a readable size (for example, A4) of an original mainly considering a setting area for the scanner (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this example, after folding one original into two to read images, the images are combined to obtain original one image.
Note that it is proposed to hold an original between a pair of transparent carrier sheets in order to surely and easily read an original having images printed on both sides (see, for example, Patent Document 2). In this example, the images on the front side and the rear side are not read substantially simultaneously. The original is reversed together with the carrier sheet to read the image on the rear side after the image on the front side is read.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-283933
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-32160